


Happy Saturday

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: “I’m Aaron,” the man said, sitting down. His posture was perfect. His hands were wrapped around his own mug, mirroring Angelica. His held tea rather than her own dark roast, green by the look of it.





	Happy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlelion/gifts).



The scent of coffee was strong as it filled her nose, sharp and comforting in its own way, different from the warmth of the mug in her hand.

Someone cleared their throat. “Excuse me,” an unfamiliar voice said, smooth as honey.

Angelica looked up. The man the voice belonged to was a stranger, a handsome one.

“Yes?” she asked, her hands wrapping tighter around the mug.

“May I sit?” he asked, nodding toward the empty chair on the opposite side of the table. “Everywhere else is full.”

Angelica looked around the small coffee shop. He was right. She nodded. “I’m not going to stop you.”

His smile was beautiful - perfect white teeth, with just enough softness to be read as genuine. She pulled her coffee closer to her on the table.

“I’m Aaron,” the man said, sitting down. His posture was perfect. His hands were wrapped around his own mug, mirroring Angelica. His held tea rather than her own dark roast, green by the looks of it.

“Angelica.”

She expected Aaron to smile a little bit more and pull his phone out,maybe put in some earphones, and continue to function on his own on his side of the table.

Instead, he stared at her, eyes bright and searching. There was nothing pushy about him, nothing that had her on edge.

“So, Angelica,” he said, breaking the not uncomfortable silence. “What do you do when you’re not enjoying a coffee shop on a Saturday morning?”

She raised a brow. “And here I thought that this was just an empty seat.”

Aaron shrugged, chuckling. “It was.”

“But now it’s not?” she asked.

“Now it’s not,” he agreed. He took a sip of his tea. Angelica took a sip of her coffee.

“Why don’t you start?” she offered. “Since you’re the one that has decided to pursue a conversation here.”

Aaron’s smile was softer now, more amused and pleasant. “Very well,” he said. “I’m a lawyer, actually. It’s rare I find myself with a morning like this, and I’m taking the opportunity to enjoy it.”

“My sister’s dating a lawyer,” she said, not letting the thousands of thoughts flicking through her head out. “I don’t trust lawyers.” She took another sip of her coffee.

“Neither do I,” Aaron said.

“I work at a consulting firm,” she said.

Aaron brow quirked up. “Very nice,” he said. “So what brings Angelica the consultant to this lovely coffee shop this morning?”

“It’s sometimes nice to take the time for myself and just sit and enjoy the small things.” She had coffee every day, but there was something about this cup that was so much better, worth looking forward to. There was nothing special about the drink itself. “It’s something my sister managed to rub off on me.”

Aaron’s face took on an expression of concern. “Am I ruining your morning?” he asked.

To Angelica’s own surprise, she shook her head. “No,” she said. “You’re simply another thing to enjoy.” She raised the mug up for another sip to hide the small smirk threatening to cross her lips.

\---

The next Saturday morning, Angelica found herself in the same chair holding the same drink between her hands. The leaves of the trees lining the sidewalk were starting to change, and the air was starting to go crisp. She felt the corner of his mouth lift in a small smile, caught her barely-there reflection in the window.

There was the sound of knuckles rapping on wood followed by an unexpected by familiar voice saying, “Angelica, hello again. Mind if I sit?”

It was Aaron. She turned to look at him, stared at him for a moment before replying, “I thought you didn’t have these types of Saturday morning very often.”

“I don’t.” He wore the same smile as before. “But something told me it wouldn’t hurt to make the time for more of them. I do think I remember being reminded last week to enjoy the small things.” Aaron sat down and set a plate on the table between them. “I got muffins. I hope you like pumpkin.”

“I love pumpkin,” she said, taking one of muffins off the plate and setting it on a napkin in front of her. She tried not to eat too many sweets, but she could make an exception on this Saturday morning. “Thank you.”

His smile was still beautiful. “It’s no problem. I read online somewhere that it’s good to do something for yourself, at least once, every day. Today I’m just getting a head start.”

Angelica pulled the top of the muffin off and broke off a piece. It was delicious, everything that was perfect about fall, just the right amount of sweetness to go with her coffee. Delicious.

“How’s getting me a muffin something for yourself?” she asked, leaning forward over the table.

Aaron lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “Sometimes it’s nicer to share food than to eat alone.”

“You’re not too bad,” she said. “In fact, I think you just might be worth getting to know.”

“I’m honored.”

Angelica giggled. “As you should be.”

\---

Angelica frowned to herself as her thumb hovered over the keyboard, thinking it strange how nervous she felt. It wasn’t even a date. It wasn’t anything they had agreed to. It had just...happened.

“What is it?” Eliza asked, leaning over her shoulder.

Angelica held her phone to her chest. “Nothing,” she said, much too quick to be anything but suspicious.

“Oooooh,” Eliza said, laughing. “Is it someone _special_?”

Angelica sighed. “It’s just a friend,” she said.

Aaron was just a friend. A friend who she looked forward to meeting for coffee once a week since it had become a regular thing. Sometimes their schedules only allowed half an hour - just enough time to sit and enjoy the morning. Other times they would end up sitting at the same table, laughing over coffee and muffins in the morning and sharing a game of Sudoku while eating the sandwiches the cafe had in the afternoon.

“Then why are you so worried?” Eliza asked, voice more serious. “You seem so anxious.”

“We don’t text,” Angelica said. They’d exchanged numbers a couple weeks in, figured it was good to have. Angelica had never had need to use it before.

Eliza snorted. “I don’t think Alexander could go half a day without texting me paragraphs about _something_ , usually complaining about Jefferson.”

“Aaron and Alexander are quite different in that regard.” Angelica stepped away from Eliza and pulled her phone away from her chest, thumbs hovering over the screen again.

“Aaron?” Eliza asked, following her. “Tell me about this Aaron who you don’t text and is just a friend.”

“Well,” Angelica started, turning to stare out the window. “He’s really just someone I get coffee with.”

“And how did that start?”

Angelica lifted her shoulder in a shrug. “The tables were full so he just sat down one day, and we just got along really well. Strange, I know. Now we’ve just made a habit of it. Same coffee shop, same day, same table.”

“Huh,” Eliza said. “Not something I’d expect of you.”

Angelica shrugged again.

“So, what are you going to text him?” Eliza asked.

“Well, obviously I can’t go if I’m here for your engagement party.”

Eliza hummed. “That’s true.”

Angelica looked back down at her phone and started to type out a message:

**_To: Coffee Aaron_ **

_I won’t be there on Saturday. Sister’s engagement party. Sorry._

Not five minutes passed before her phone dinged, screen lighting up with a reply.

**_From: Coffee Aaron_ **

_I’ll miss you. Have fun._

Eliza, looking over her shoulder, said, “he said he’ll miss you.”

“He did,” Angelica replied, an odd feeling lodged in his chest.

Eliza giggled. “I think that means he likes you.”

\---

Angelica made sure to be there early that morning. She had their usual muffins and Aaron’s tea in front of her.

Aaron walked in ten minutes before she usually did, his eyes widened when they landed on her. She smiled, her first real one all week, and waved.

“Good morning,” Aaron said, returning her smile.

“How was your week?” Angelica asked, pushing his tea toward him.

Aaron pulled the jacket from his shoulders and brought the mug toward him. “Thank you,” he said. “And it’s been good, nothing too out of the ordinary. You said your sister got engaged? How was that?”

“It was fun,” Angelica said. She took a sip of her coffee. “It was nice to go home for the weekend, though just as nice to come back.”

“Her engagement party was at your parent’s house?”

She nodded. “Yeah, our mother insisted.”

Aaron chuckled. “Well, I’m glad you had fun.”

“Thank you.” Angelica smiled. She pushed Aaron’s chocolate muffin toward him and put her own cinnamon one on a napkin in front of her.

“I thought I was in charge of the muffins,” Aaron said.

“I thought it was my turn,” Angelica offered. “You can get lunch.”

Aaron’s eyes brightened. “It’d be my pleasure.”

\---

Angelica wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, lifting it up to cover her face. The air was cold and the wind was biting, and not a flake of snow was in site.

The coffee shop was warm and welcoming, as was Aaron’s smile when he saw her walk toward their usual table, her coffee waiting for her, steam curling from the top.

“Good morning,” she said, smiling wide.

“Happy Saturday,” Aaron returned. He pushed her coffee closer toward her when she sat down.

She pulled off her gloves and sighed when she wrapped her hands around the mug, the warmth soaking into her cold fingers.

Their silence was a comfortable one, both relaxed as they sipped their drinks.

“There’s ice-skating tonight,” Aaron said, eyes not quite meeting her own. “If that was something you might be interested in.”

“Would I be interested in ice-skating?”

Aaron looked up at her. “Yes, that is what I’m asking,” he said.

She took a sip of her coffee, extending her pause. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

He laughed. “I suppose I am, thought considering we already have a weekly one, I don’t think it’s quite that strange.”

“I don’t think it is either,” she agreed.

Aaron raised a brow. “So, is that a yes?”

Angelica smiled and stretched across the table to press a kiss to Aaron’s cheek. “That’s a yes.”

\---

Angelica swirled the wine in her glass, leaning forward on the counter from her seat as she watched Aaron cook.

“So, what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” she asked, smiling.

Aaron snorted. “You’ve had too much wine.”

“I have not!” She took a sip as if to prove a point. “You haven’t told me what you’re making, and you’re good looking. It’s a valid question.”

“I’m making pasta,” Aaron said, leaning over the stove and stirring the sauce. “Nothing too fancy.”

“Hmmmm,” Angelica hummed. “You’re a good boyfriend, pouring me wine and making me dinner so I can properly relax on this Friday night.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

“I like you a lot, Aaron Burr.”

Aaron stepped away from the stove and walked toward her. He stopped on the opposite side of the counter and leaned over the counter to capture her lips in a kiss. “I like you a lot too.”

\---

Aaron’s gloves hand was intertwined with hers as they walked through the park, taking in the snow on the ground around them, people lost in their own thoughts as they all walked the same trail.

“So,” Angelica started. “Eliza’s having a party next weekend.”

“Is she now?” Aaron asked, looking down at her with the corner of his mouth lifting in a small smile.

“Yes.” Angelica nodded. She squeezed Aaron’s hand. “I...was wondering if you’d want to come.”

“And meet your sister?”

Angelica pressed her cheek to Aaron’s shoulder. “And everyone else, yes.”

Aaron pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
